Miss You
by SoulWolf4ever
Summary: Zhalia is moving to Germany just before Dante has something important to say to her.Will the long distance relationship work? Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1: How it started

Hi! Haven't seen me in a while...school is Extremely busy [And it doesn't help when its a boarding school and I only go home every two weeks!].

On with my new story! =D

Dante looked out the window of his bedroom. It's been a week since he saw Zhalia. His life went quiet when they defeated the Professeur two weeks ago. He kept staring at the window hoping he would see her run towards his house. No one was near his house. He ran the memory of Zhalia telling him that she was moving through his mind.

[Flashback to the moment she told Dante her news]

Dante sat in a armchair in his sitting room. He was reading 'To kill a mocking bird'.

"Dante, can I talk to you?" A voice chimed from behind him. Dante buts the book down and turns around to look at the silhouette leaning on the door frame in his sitting room. Zhalia walked from the door and stood in front of him. Dante watched her in amazement. He loved the way her shiny Black and Blue hair covered part of her face. He loved the way she stood, hands on hips, With attitude. He just loved her to pieces. He noticed apart something different about her.

"Did you want to show me your new jacket?" He smiled at her, The black and white jacket was lovely on her.

"Do you like it?" She smiled and turned around. She noticed he was gazing at her, this made her blush scarlet.

"Its nice on you." Dante then got up and put his arms around Zhalia. Zhalia hugged him back and said;

"Thats not why I wanted to talk to you though...I" She sighed but before she could finish he leaned into her. His lips meet hers. Dante had a lot on his mind too, he just figured out that Zhalia is 'the one' for him. He just didn't know how to tell her...until that very moment he decided it was time.

"Zhalia I..." He smiled at her as they broke the kiss.

"Oh no...I said I needed to tell you something first!" She grinned at him.

"Fine you first." He laughed.

"Remember Metz fixed my bank account so now I have all my money back?" Dante nodded at Zhalia's comment.

"Well...I had enough money to buy a new apartment in Germany!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Germany..." Dante thought to himself "I wont see her again for weeks..."

"You don't seem happy Dante..." Zhalia sighed, Dante saw sadness in her eyes.

"No its good news." He lied.

"So when are you leaving for Germany?" He added.

"Tonight at seven o'clock...all other flights were booked for the week."

"Will I ever see you again?" Dante let his emotions flow.

"I will come visit when ever I can, and you can visit when you go see Metz." Zhalia's eyes went watery.

"I'll miss you..." he whispered as she left his arms and walked to the door.

"I need to go pack..." Zhalia's voice cracked as she left the room in a rush, trying to hid her tears from Dante.

[End of flashback]

Dante looked away from the window. Even though he stared long and hard Zhalia didn't come back. He then went to his phoned and presses a few buttons.

"No new messages." The voicemail answered Dante's request. Dante sighed and walked over to his bed and sat on its edge. He looked up at the ceiling. Metz went on holidays to Spain for three weeks so Dante had no reason to go to Germany. Well he did but he had no excuse to go...other than to tell her how much she means to him. Dante needed to see her.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll come back for you

**Sorry once again! I can't update with all this homework and test! Ughhhh!**

**A airport in Germany; Berlin;**

Zhalia walked out of the airport. It was the first time in a long while she traveled without her team. She was starting to miss sitting next to them, to Dante. That plus the guy she sat next to snored the whole trip to Germany. She sighed and called a taxi and got into it.

"Where to Miss?" The man in the driver seat asked her. He was a old man,he could have been a grandfather, thats what she thought anyway.

"Ummm..." She then took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Would you take me to this address?"

"Sure." And with that he drove off and the journey was silent between them. After what seemed to be forever they reached a huge building. It was extremely peaceful looking compared to her old one. But then again her old one had organisation agents living there.

"That would be €7.60 Mrs...sorry I didn't catch your name." He mumbled apologetic.

"I didn't say it. But It's Zhalia Moon, Miss not Mrs." She sighed, for some reason his 'Mrs' comment made her think of Dante.

"Are you sure? A woman like you should have a man. Maybe you would like to meet my son..." But before he could finish she threw a €10 note to him and growled "Keep the change" as she ran into her new apartment.

**20 minuets later**

"That's all you need to know about our facilities here at BlackRock Apartments. If you need to know anything or if your having trouble with any of the devices you can ring the receptionist and ask for Pauline Breitenstein Or Allan Breitenstein my husband." The woman smiled at Zhalia.

"There's that husband,man thing again!" Zhalia screamed in her mind. She decided she would ring Dante straight away.

"Thank you." Zhalia finally sighed. Pauline looked at her with confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I...I mean I'm just tired from all the traveling thats all." Zhalia then made a fake yawn. The woman took the excuse and left to go back to his husband. Zhalia would miss the feeling and thought that someone was waiting for her when she returned home. She would miss the way Dante would ask her what she did when she went on a mission by herself, like he was worried she would cheat on him.

"Oh why did I think this was a good idea!" She shouted out loud, getting emotional. She missed him so much and she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing.

"I need to go back to my real home!" She thought as she grabbed her suitcase and went out the door. She ran down stairs, gave the keys to the owner and told him she wanted her money back. Then 30 minutes later she was on a plane back to Italy.

**50 minutes before that, in Italy;**

Dante was upstairs on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Allan Breitenstein, I would like a apartment in your BlackRock building. Could I get one near apartment number 43?Yes I think I know the person living there, It is Zhalia Moon or is she living in another apartment number?My apartment number will be 45, yes thats fine. I will be there in two hours. Thank you." Dante put down his phone. He would tell Metz when he was at his new apartment. Dante hoped that Zhalia wouldn't be freaked out that he basically stalked her facebook page to try and find out where she moved to, then bought a apartment there just so he could live near her but would tell her he loved her first. Dante didn't even dare think about the negative, about what would happen if she rejected him. Dante grabbed his suitcase and headed for the airport. He didn't know it but when he was on the plane for Germany, Zhalia was on a plane for Italy.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee has a magical quality

Hey guys wolf here :D I know its been forever since I wrote anything...school sucks .

Well There's something things I need to get out of the way first;

I won't be finishing any of my old stories other than this one, I say most of you forgot them anyway so they wont be missed :L

~Wolf~

* * *

**~With Zhalia~**

Zhalia collapsed onto a random blue bench in the middle of the airport, Leaving her coffee cup on the table next to the bench. She was on her way back to Italy,to her friends, to Dante, when her flight was canceled due to some bad weather. Zhalia really wanted to tell Dante her feelings but she knew she couldn't do anything about the weather,thought she did wish the storm started before her plane took off, that way she wouldn't be in a random airport in Switzerland. Zhalia tilted her head back,closed her eyes and opened then again. Zhalia then sighed, that movement always woke her up from her dreams. She had no idea why she was acting like this, what happened if she was doing something extreme for Dante who might not even feel the same way as her. She closed her eyes once again, still no luck. A sudden breeze caught Zhalia off guard,she zipped up the green jumper she just bought at the shop in the airport,Zhalia still felt cold so she put up her hood. Zhalia then took a moment to look around at the people stuck her too, since it was a late flight most of the people had booked hotels only a handful stayed. At the other bench opposite Zhalia was a elderly couple reading the same novel. "I think someone up there is trying to get me!" Zhalia sighed to herself as she noticed that most of the people here were in 'pairs', one 'pair' had a small child of around four sleeping in his Mother's arms while she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Really? Someone up there is trying to mess with my emotions big time!" Unfortunately the next thing Zhalia didn't help, Over in the corner two teenagers of around Lok's and Sophie's age were passionately kiss. "You just love testing me don't you big guy?" Zhalia silently sighed to the sky as she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes once again out of frustration.

**with Dante**

Dante had just got off his plane, he was tired and cooled and more importantly he was stuck in Switzerland because of some weather issue. Here he was in an airport in Switzerland when he really needed to be in Germany to get Zhalia back to tell her how much she means to him, She was the only reason he bought an apartment in the same building and right near her's too. The reason was because he loved her and he won't forgive himself if he didn't tell Zhalia how much she means to him. Dante was just about to walk past a cafe when he decided to go in and get a coffee, a few minutes later he was walking towards the middle of the airport's waiting area. Dante was walking past silently when he noticed at the corner of his eye two teenagers trying to swallow each other, he automatically thought of Zhalia and sighed then for some strange reason he realised he never actually saw Lok and Sophie kissing or go off too kiss, teenagers are meant to do that with each other yet the two of them just flirt and blush. "Zhalia and I would..." he trailed off in his head when he realised what he was about to think. He really missed her. He sighed as he sat on one of the only free benches. He had his back to someone in a green hoodie who looked like she was suffering from a bad headache. He placed his Coffee on the table next to what concluded to be the woman in the green jumper's coffee, then he tried to rest.

**two minutes later**

Both Dante and the woman in the green jumper had the same idea, both missed someone dearly and both needed some coffee. Both reached towards the same cup when their hands touched, both looked up to meet each others eyes.

"Dante?"

Zhalia?"

"Dante!"

"Zhalia!"

Both stood up smiling as the jumped into each others arms, Zhalia softly crying and Dante on the brink of crying.

"I missed you so much!" Zhalia cried into his shoulder.

"I did too! I was traveling to Germany to see you!"

"I was going to Italy to see you!" She answered back as they hugged tighter.

"Actually..." they both laughed when they realised they said it at the same time.

"You said it first, you go ahead." Dante smiled at her when he finished.

"Well...I was coming back to Italy to well, move back. I don't know why I thought I should move...I missed you too much." She sobbed into his shoulder again.

"I was going to move into the same building because I couldn't bare the separation..." He pulled her away from his shoulder and looked straight into her eye.

"Zhalia...I don't know how to say this but...I...I love you Zhalia Moon!" He blushed as he noticed that she started blushing.

"I love you too Dante Vale." She smiled as they gazed into each others eyes, then they shared a kiss, it wasn't as intense as the teenagers in the corner's one but they both felt fireworks.

"* DING DONG * DEAR ALL PASSENGERS ALL FLIGHTS WILL BE CANCELED TILL TOMORROW NIGHT, WE WOULD ADVISE YOU ALL TO FIND A HOTEL OR INN FOR THE NIGHT OR TO STAY HERE (Next part in a small whisper, as in the person speaking didn't realised the mic was still on)...we don't really care, I just want to go home.

Dante and Zhalia then separated,they both looked at each other as the smiled.

"Lets find some where to stay." Dante purred into Zhalia's ear as he grabbed her hand and lead her outside into the snow. Both cuddled into each other for warmth and for other reasons.

* * *

ALL DONE :D And about time too -_-

on a side note...SEASON 2!

I tried to watch it in Italian and well failed T_T oh well, I got...some of it. I was expecting more DxZ too T_T oh well (again). It also came to a surprise to me that the creators didn't make a new female character for that new character ( Dan I think :L ) since with season one it was quite clear that the number of main characters had something to do with the couples (2 boys, 2 girls, enough said . ) But I shouldn't complain at least we got a season 2!

~Wolf~


End file.
